La Chica de Phantom Lord
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) (City Hero AU) La pandilla de Phantom Lord vandaliza la estación de policía de Magnolia, el oficial Fullbuster está dispuesto a vengar a sus compañeros entrando en su escondite para arrestar a los culpables. Allí se encuentra a una chica muy particular que -en su opinión- no parece una pandillera (GRUVIA)


**La chica de Phantom Lord**

Las pistas los habían guiado hasta un depósito ubicado en un callejón oscuro. El edificio era alto y lúgubre, con algunas ventanas rotas y otras emparchadas con listones de madera. Las puertas se veían de un metal pesado difícil de derribar, pero ellos ya habían planeado una entrada por otras aberturas. Al frente colgaba un cartel blanco que en grandes letras negras decía "Phantom Lord"

— No necesitaron demasiada investigación, ¿Eh? — Murmuró sarcástico el oficial Fullbuster antes de escabullirse por un costado del edificio para acceder al sótano.

— No seas quejoso, Cabeza de Hielo. — Le respondió su compañero por el comunicador. — Tenemos que hacerles pagar por lo que le hicieron a Levy y a los otros. — Gruñó Natsu, la furia del recuerdo evidente en su voz.

Pasaron tres días desde la emboscada.  
Los llamaron de emergencia esa madrugada, para ordenarles que se reportaran de urgencia en la Estación. Cinco delincuentes entraron por la noche, redujeron al personal de guardia y vandalizaron el edificio hasta casi destruirlo; Quemaron archivos, explotaron las cañerías, inundaron los pasillos, levantaron todas las baldosas del primer piso y de alguna forma, volaron el techo de la Estación. Pero los daños al edificio no les importaba tanto como el estado que encontraron a sus compañeros Jet, Droy y Levy.

Los tres estaban inconscientes, aparentemente por un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno y los ataron de pies y manos a sus sillas. Cuando ellos llegaron y vieron la sangre que se escurría por las heridas descendiendo por sus cuellos, estallaron en furia.

No fue difícil adivinar quién había perpetrado el ataque. En un acto de absoluta soberbia, los criminales grafitearon las paredes con el nombre de la banda "Phantom Lord", pintaron en los cuerpos de los oficiales el símbolo de la pandilla y dejaron una placa metálica que decía "Kurogane estuvo Aquí" O eran muy tontos o querían que los encontraran.

La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, sentía las palpitaciones aceleradas y los músculos tensos. Era una sensación intensa que disfrutaba plenamente, estar en acción, atrapar criminales y hacer justicia. En esta misión en especial, Gray tenía la responsabilidad de castigar a aquellos que se habían atrevido a lastimar a sus compañeros. Nadie se mete con la Policía de Magnolia. No tendría piedad con ninguno de los delincuentes.

Entró luego de congelar la cerradura y romperla de un golpe seco. El sótano era oscuro, solo entraba algo de luz del callejón por la puerta abierta, la humedad se hacía presente en el ambiente, llenándolo de ese olor penetrante. El oficial se tapó la nariz con un pañuelo, mientras mantenía la otra en guardia, a la espera de encontrarse con alguno de los miembros de la banda. La espaciosa habitación subterránea estaba llena de cajas de madera, algunas cubiertas por unas sábanas ya grises de polvo. Mirando hacia arriba, notó unos caños gruesos, negros, que atravesaban la longitud del techo...

— Que humedad insoportable… — Murmuró molesto, al sentir su cuerpo pegajoso y el vaho profundo que inundaba el lugar.

— La humedad persigue a Juvia… — Volteó al escuchar la voz femenina, pero no había nadie a sus espaldas. — Es molesta y pegajosa… — Volvió a mirar hacia el frente, no había nadie. Notaba el tono monótono y algo apagado de quien le hablaba, como si existiera un gran dolor detrás de sus palabras. — Nadie quiere a Juvia, porque la humedad está siempre con ella…

— Soy el oficial Fullbuster. — Anunció, buscando con la mirada por cualquier indicio de la mujer — Todos los miembros de Phantom Lord están arrestados por atacar a oficiales dentro de la Estación.

— Para arrestar a Juvia, tendría que atraparla, oficial. — ¿Se estaba burlando? no podía asegurarlo, por su voz no parecía estar bromeando. — Para atraparla, tendría que poder verla…

— Sal de una vez. — Ordenó con voz ronca, ya molesto por no poder encontrarla. — Te esposaré y vendrás conmigo a la estación.

— ¿Va-Vas a esposar a Juvia? — La escuchó dudar y casi podía sentir la vergüenza en su voz. Al darse cuenta de las posibles implicaciones, él también se avergonzó.

— No es lo que quise decir. — La humedad se hacía más profunda y Gray notaba lo difícil que era ver en ese lugar oscuro una vez que se alejaba de la fuente de luz. — Te pondré las esposas.

— Que directo. — Escuchó que decía luego de un chillido agudo.

— Voy a-a arrestarte. Eso es lo que estoy diciendo! — Exclamó, con las mejillas enrojecidas y lanzó su ataque de hielo hacia el frente. El frío transformó la humedad en niebla, un manto blanquecino alzándose desde el suelo.

— Estás atacando a Juvia. Entonces ella… aaaaah —

Miró hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver algo que caía desde el techo. Estiró los brazos por instinto y la atrapó a tiempo antes que cayera al suelo. La poca luz del sótano le dejó ver un atisbo de cabellos azulados y el brillo de sus ojos ensanchados...

— Salvaste a Juvia… — Murmuró ella y se llevó las manos al rostro. — Eres un caballero…

— ¿Un que? — Sacudió la cabeza. — No. Soy un policía y estás arrestada. — Algo en sus palabras no llegaba a la comprensión de esa chica, que sin motivos, se aferró a su cuello en un abrazo efusivo.

— Eres el caballero que Juvia ha estado esperando.

— Oye, ya te dije que vine a arrestarte. — Inclinó sus brazos para apoyar los pies de ella en el suelo. — Ahora, date vuelta así puedo esposarte y…

— Oh, sí… esposas… — Ella extendió sus manos al frente permitiendo que él las ajustara en torno a sus muñecas. Por la luz que entraba desde el exterior podía ver su largo saco de cuero oscuro que cubría un corset azul sobre una pollera del mismo color, de una tela liviana. Al levantar la mirada, notó como ella lo observaba fijamente, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y una sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Gray no entendía porque lo miraba así, se rascó detrás de la cabeza, decidiendo que debía llevarla al patrullero para luego poder ayudar a su compañero a capturar a los otros miembros de Phantom Lord.

— Camina. Vendrás conmigo a la estación.

— _Gray, necesitamos que confirmes tu ubicación. — _La voz de Lucy se escuchó a través de la radio. Su prisionera se tensionó frente a él, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar.

— Estoy llevando una sospechosa al patrullero, Lucy. Luego volveré a ayudar a Natsu. —

— _De acuerdo. ¿Necesitas ayuda para trasladar a la sospechosa? _

— No… yo creo… — Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, la aludida se soltó de su agarre. Las esposas cayeron al suelo y Gray no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando.

— ¿Quién es Lucy? — Su voz ya no sonaba monótona ni triste, tampoco tenía ese matiz endulzado de hace un momento. Parecía enojada, molesta, pero ¿Porqué?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Acaso es… una Rival del Amor? —

Con las manos a los costados del cuerpo, invocó un torrente de agua que disparó contra Gray. Él se defendió con un escudo de hielo, justo a tiempo.

— ¿Qué sucede? Hace un momento parecías dispuesta a entregarte.

— Juvia no se entregará a un mentiroso como tú.

— ¿Mentiroso? ¿De qué estás— Lo interrumpió otro torrente de agua que su escudo no soportó y lo expulsó contra las cajas detrás de él.

— Juvia no te perdonará. — Estaba furiosa y el oficial no tenía idea de porqué — Tampoco perdonará a esa tal Lucy.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Lucy?

— ¡La defiendes! ¡Es una Rival del Amor! — Volvió a atacarlo y Gray logró esconderse detrás de una pila de cajas, tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. El agua se acumulaba en el suelo, mientras los ataques se sucedían, restos de cajas y objetos flotaban por el lugar. El oficial buscó un sitio desde donde poder atacar para inmovilizar a su adversaria.

Frunció el ceño y apoyó sus manos sobre la superficie del líquido que bañaba el suelo y concentrándose en su hielo, congeló el agua del lugar con excepción de donde estaba él escondido.

Los ataques cesaron y él salió de su escondite. Ella se encontraba de pie, con el hielo congelando sus pies hasta las rodillas, encerrando su botas largas. Se permitió observarla un poco más y desvió los ojos rápidamente. A pesar de su vestimenta badass, tenía un rostro redondeado y delicado, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos y su figura... El oficial carraspeó aclarándose la garganta, tratando de llevar al fondo de su mente sus pensamientos sobre la apariencia de su "sospechosa" No era el momento de pensar si era linda o si la forma en que inflaba las mejillas molesta, tratando de zafarse del hielo, era dulce o tierna...

— Ya no puedes escapar, ¿Te rindes? — Buscó sus esposas de repuesto y se las mostró, una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Ella lo miró y sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse.

— Juvia…

— Tu nombre es Juvia, ¿Eh? — Se acercó nuevamente y colocó las esposas en sus muñecas, sentía la mirada fija de ella seguir sus movimientos. — Soy el oficial Gray Fullbuster y estás arrestada por vandalismo.

* * *

A pesar de los daños que provocaron, los miembros de Phantom Lord no tuvieron un castigo demasiado severo. La pena máxima recayó en Gajeel Redfox, quien se declaró culpable de golpear a los oficiales de guardia, como condena tendría que cumplir un mes en prisión y seis meses de tareas comunitarias dentro de la Estación. El joven pandillero vociferaba en los pasillos del juzgado que prefería más tiempo de cárcel antes de trabajar con un montón de "polis"

Por su parte, el resto de la banda recibió penas variadas de acuerdo al grado de destrozo provocado, siendo Juvia quien recibiera el menor de los castigos, teniendo que permanecer solo 3 días detenida dentro de la Estación.

Gray entendía que inundar los pasillos del edificio no era una ofensa demasiado grave, parecía más una travesura que un delito, así que no podía evitar sentir pena por el destino de la joven de cabellos azulados. No parecía una mala persona, sino alguien a quien habían mal influenciado, quizás por no tener amigos que la condujeran por una senda menos destructiva.

Decidió visitarla en su celda, cuando ya se cumplía el segundo día de arresto. La encontró sentada en el catre de la prisión, abrazando sus rodillas a su pecho, con la cabeza sobre ellas observando las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra los vidrios de la única ventana del lugar.

— Hey, — Se rascó detrás de la cabeza, inseguro de qué decir. — Lamento que tengas que estar aquí — Ella no le devolvió la mirada, se encogió de hombros y continuó con su atención en la ventana.

— De todas formas, Juvia no tiene a donde ir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Phantom Lord fue desmantelado. — Luego de decir aquello, giró su cabeza para verlo. — Ese era mi hogar.

— ¿Vivías allí? — Preguntó y bajó la mirada, sus manos sosteniendo los barrotes fríos de la prisión. — Lo lamento

— Eres muy considerado, Gray-sama

— ¿Gray-sama?

— Juvia está feliz por haberte conocido. — Le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña. — Siempre pensó que los policías eran malos. Estaba equivocada.

— ¿Cómo vamos a ser malos? — Preguntó algo ofendido. — Estamos para cuidar a la gente.

— ¿Cuidarás de Juvia, Gray-sama?

— Es parte de mi trabajo, ¿No? — Antes que él pudiera pensar que sucedía, ella se levantó de un salto y se lanzó hacia los barrotes. La expresión entristecida de hace un momento totalmente desvanecida y reemplazada por una inmensa sonrisa, sus dedos rozaron los suyos al aferrarse a la reja y el oficial quitó las manos alarmado.

— Juvia también cuidará de Gray-sama — Exclamó ella, demasiado emocionada a comparación de su estado anterior.

— Yo no necesito que me cuiden. — Gruñó, sintiéndose incómodo. Pero antes de intercambiar otra palabra un gruñido extraño retumbó en la celda. Juvia se cubrió el estómago con las manos y bajó la mirada avergonzada. — ¿No comiste? — Ella negó con la cabeza. — ¿No te trajeron nada? — No le respondió. — Estos idiotas. Ya vuelvo

Se sentía extrañamente responsable por ella. Era quien la arrestó, pero no era la primera vez que detenía a alguien. No podía explicarse ni a sí mismo porqué de pronto tanto interés por un vándalo. Su obligación solo era apresarlos y luego entregarlos a la justicia, no era parte de sus trabajo preocuparse por ellos, ni mucho menos ocuparse de su comida o sus comodidades, pero para Gray esa chica estaba fuera de lugar allí.

La cárcel no era lugar para alguien como ella. No era malvada, no merecía estar tras rejas.

Salió de la estación, la lluvia había disminuido a una simple llovizna copiosa. Caminó un par de cuadras hasta dar con el negocio de comida que se le había ocurrido y sonrió complacido al notar que no estaba demasiado concurrido, así volvería rápido a la Estación.

Regresó a su trabajo con el torso mojado por la llovizna, en algún momento de su camino se había quitado la camisa del uniforme (y quien sabe donde la arrojó) en una de sus manos llevaba la bolsa con los bocadillos que había elegido para compartir.

— Oye, — Natsu interrumpió su camino parándose delante de él y mirando su bolsa con curiosidad — ¿Qué llevas ahí? — Gray revoleó los ojos, su compañero olfateaba el aire como si de un perro se tratase. — Oh, ¿Compraste Caramade Franks? — Dragneel mostró los dientes en una sonrisa demasiado amplia.

— No son para tí, Cabeza de Flama. — Respondió molesto viendo como los ojos de su compañero brillaban de emoción y se relamía los labios mirando fijo su bolsa.

— No puedes comerte eso tu solo, Chico Hielo. No tienes el estómago suficiente.

— ¿Quién dijo que iba a comermelos solo? — Lo rodeó para continuar con su camino, decidiendo que no quería hablar del asunto con Natsu (ni con nadie más, esperaba no encontrarse con otro compañero en su camino hacia las celdas)

Cana estaba apoyada contra los barrotes, una de sus típicas sonrisas de lado plantada en su rostro, mientras ladeaba una botella de vino en frente de las rejas…

— Vamos, acompáñame con un trago. — Escuchó que le decía a la detenida. — Debe ser horrible estar ahí encerrada, ¿No quieres ahogar un poco tus penas?

— Gracias, pero Juvia no bebe alcohol. — Respondía la voz apagada del otro lado. Gray frunció el ceño y se acercó a las chicas.

— Oye, déjala, Cana. — La morocha le dirigió la mirada molesta y luego le dedicó una sonrisa. — Oh, Gray, ¿Vienes a unirte a la fiesta?

— La única de fiesta aquí eres tú, ¿Qué haces bebiendo a esta hora?

— No seas aburrido. — Se quejó y se despegó de la celda para comenzar su camino por el pasillo por donde él había llegado. — Además, mañana es mi día libre. Estoy festejando.

El oficial volvió su atención a la chica dentro de la celda. La ex-Phantom Lord lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y en sus ojos se notaba un brillo leve de ensoñación, no era la primera vez que lo miraba así y él no podía evitar sentirse algo incómodo al notarlo.

— Ten, — Le dijo, extendiendo la bolsa con la comida, luego de sacar su parte.

— Gray-sama le trajo de comer a Juvia.

— Los idiotas de los guardias debieron ocuparse de eso. — Respondió, mientras acercaba una silla para ubicarla junto a la celda. — No sé qué tienen en la cabeza esos imbéciles. — Ella seguía de pie en su lugar y lo observaba entre sorprendida y desconcertada. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Vas a comer con Juvia? — Ya se había acomodado en la silla y estaba abriendo el envoltorio de su comida cuando ella le preguntó aquello.

— Pues claro.

— Pero… — El ruido del estómago de Juvia volvió a rugir en la celda. Gray la miró con una sonrisa comprensiva y le señaló con la cabeza el borde de la cama, que estaba próximo a las rejas.

— Oye, vamos a comer. Creo que tu estómago no quiere seguir esperando.

— Gray-sama…

— Mmmm…

— ¿Por Qué estás sin camisa?

* * *

Había olvidado que era su día libre, pero recordaba bien que ése era el último día de Juvia en la celda de la Estación.

El oficial se preguntaba qué haría esa chica una vez libre. Le había contado que estaba sola y no tenía donde ir. Ella no lo había mencionado, pero Gray se preocupaba que pudiera terminar nuevamente en Phantom Lord o en alguna otra pandilla de la ciudad.

Ella le contó que la razón por la que se unió al grupo liderado por José Porla fue porque ellos la aceptaron. Claro que esa aceptación tenía un precio, participar de las actividades de la banda así a ella no le gustaran. Aunque incómoda, se acostumbró a hacer lo que le pedían sin cuestionarlos y así terminó inundando las oficinas de la Policía.

También le confesó que se sentía muy cómoda en la celda, aunque estuviera privada de su libertad. Él no era el único que la visitaba, varias de las chicas se habían acercado para hablar con ella y le habían mostrado un lado muy cálido de la Policía, uno que ella nunca esperó que sentiría de otras personas.

Ese día, su día libre, lo pasó hablando con Juvia. Conociéndola y dejándose conocer, hasta que el Jefe llegó para finalmente abrir la celda, dejándola en libertad. Su condena estaba cumplida.

— Juvia lamenta los problemas que causó. — Les dijo realmente arrepentida, ensayando una reverencia mientras se aferraba a una pequeña maleta de mano donde llevaba sus escasas pertenencias. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras se enfocaban en los rostros sonrientes de los oficiales. Se detuvo especialmente en los suyos y le sonrió ampliamente antes de dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta vidriada del edificio.

No era el único preocupado, podía notar en sus compañeros que también pensaban en el destino de la ex-pandillera que se alejaba por la calle iluminada por . Sola, sin nadie a quien acudir y tan propensa a meterse en problemas… Pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer por ella, solo esperar que no se la volvieran a encontrar en la misma situación que antes…

Llegada la noche, Gray se marchó a su departamento, rechazando la oferta de su equipo de ir a tomar algo antes de dormir. No se sentía bien, por algún motivo estaba algo decaído y con una contractura demasiado intensa que lo atacaba desde la base de la columna hasta los hombros. Solo quería comer algo rápido, tomar una ducha y acostarse… Tal vez mirar algo de televisión antes de rendirse al sueño…

* * *

Despertó por el sonido molesto del despertador chillando en la mesa de noche a su lado. Sacó un brazo de debajo de la sábana y lo golpeó para apagarlo. A sus oídos medio dormidos llegó el sonido extraño de algo friéndose en la cocina. También comenzaba a despertar su olfato, el cual reconocía un aroma delicioso viniendo también de su propio departamento. Sobresaltado, el oficial se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación totalmente desconcertado.

Tamaña sorpresa se llevó, cuando reconoció a la chica de Phantom Lord cocinando unos huevos revueltos en su cocina, vistiendo un delantal rosado sobre sus ropas de cuero.

— ¡Juvia! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó alarmado. Ella volteó y le dedicó la más dulce de las sonrisas.

— ¡Gray-sama! ya despertaste. — Quitó la sartén del fuego y se acercó a él para rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

— Oye… — Se libró de su abrazo alejándose con suavidad. — Responde mi pregunta, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Juvia no tenía dónde ir… — Respondió bajando la mirada. — Gray-sama dijo que cuidaría de Juvia.

— No es lo que quise decir. — Contestó, rascándose la cabeza y suspiró. — Eso no importa ahora. Ya que hiciste el desayuno, comamos. — Caminó hacia la cafetera que humeaba con el café recién hecho, se sirvió en una taza y notó que ella tenía preparada una taza de té para sí misma.

— Juvia estaba pensando… — Comenzó ella, sonando algo insegura, mientras revolvía el líquido de su infusión lentamente. — Gray-sama… ¿Cree que ella podría ser policía?

— Mmmm… — Terminó de tragar lo que tenía en la boca y la miró seriamente. Podía notar que el tema estuvo en su cabeza por un rato largo, no era algo que se le hubiera ocurrido en el momento. — Tendrías que hablarlo con el jefe, después de todo… — Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras para continuar. — Aunque no haya sido algo grave, estuviste detenida y… dañaste el edificio de la policía. — Cada palabra, ella encogía sus hombros, como si fuera una niña pequeña que estaba regañando. — Pero… todos sabemos que no eres una mala persona, quizás te den una oportunidad.

— ¿Y Juvia será compañera de Gray-sama? — Volvía a tener esa expresión soñadora en sus ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas, Gray la miró sin entender.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Gray-sama y Juvia trabajarán juntos! — No sabía que se estaba imaginando, pero seguramente no tenía que ver con el trabajo diario de los policías. Sostenía su rostro encendido y sus ojos perdidos miraban fijo a la nada, mientras su boca se transformaba en una sonrisa inmensa que balbuceaba incoherencias sobre "parejas", "amor", "destino" y tantas otras cosas que él no quería entender.

— Tendrás que ir a la Academia, estudiar y pasar el examen. — Le dijo, antes de beber otro sorbo de café.

— ¿Estudiar?

— Y sí, no se es policía de un día para el otro.

— Uh, — Parecía algo decepcionada, bebió un poco de su té y luego dejó la taza sobre el plato encogiéndose de hombros. — Tomará más tiempo del que pensaba, pero Juvia puede hacerlo

— De acuerdo. Hablaremos con el jefe para que te recomiende.

— Cuando Juvia se gradue, ¿Será la compañera de Gray-sama? — Gray sonrió y le extendió la mano.

— Es una promesa. Cuando también seas Agente, formaremos equipo.

Estudiar, graduarse y formar parte del escruadrón parecían una buena opción para alguien como ella. Definitivamente las cosas cambiarían para Juvia, en un buen sentido y el oficial Fullbuster se sentía aliviado de saber que se mantendría lejos de los problemas si entraba al Equipo de Fairy Tail.

— ¡Juvia está tan feliz! — Se levantó de la silla y se arrojó a él con los brazos abiertos. Gray se sorprendió por la acción repetentina, pero aceptó el abrazo, rodeándo su cintura con los propios, compartiendo la felicidad de ella, y deseando que realmente comenzara un nuevo camino para ella. Uno que él la acompañaría a transitar.

**FIN**

**AN:**  
Que largo! Si no me equivoco… este debe ser de los One-shot más largos que escribí… son casi 4000 palabras!  
Esta historia fue escrita para el evento **"Big Bang Nalu & Gruvia"** de Tumblr, donde había que escribir un One-shot y un artista hacía un fanart inspirado en eso. El fanart de esta historia lo dibujó **yuu-draws **(pueden ver el arte en su Tumblr)

Elegí el tema de City Hero porque de los Spin-off actuales de Fairy Tail es el que más disfruto!

En la portada del capítulo 3, donde están ellos, dice **"La complicada distancia entre estos dos, ellos quieren reducirla, pero no pueden" ** O sea que Gray también quiere acercarse a Juvia, pero por algún motivo no puede… No paraba de darme vueltas en la cabeza la idea que ellos son más cercanos que en el universo que conocemos de Fairy Tail, así que tenía que intentar algo con ese mundo de policías! Y una Juvia pandillera… no podía evitarlo! quería escribirlo!

Espero lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
